Ron's Medieval Girl
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: The fluffiest fic on the face of the Earth has come your way. Ron Hermione love.


Ron's Medieval Girl

Ron Weasley stared out the window of his bedroom. It was Saturday morning, Christmas Eve. He had a Masquerade Ball to attend to that night. And even though it was his seventh year, and he was dating the love of his life, he got the jitters. He and Hermione were going dressed as a medieval couple. He'd seen her dress, it was beautiful. It reminded him instantly of the dress on this movie that a Muggle company had made, 'Beauty and the Beast'. His dad had brought it home one day, fascinated that muggles didn't wear dressrobes. But, after all, this was a mask, it was more like a Halloween Costume Ball than anything, but still. He was going with his 'Mione. This was the Hermione that had put on an act as if she hated him for five years, and he played along with it. Now, here they were soul mates, and loving every second of it.

Hermione Granger sighed and stared out the dormitory window. It wasn't just an ordinary day, no…actually…no day had been ordinary since she and Ron hooked up. It felt so odd dating her best friend of five years, until of course they'd admitted last year on this very day that they'd been crushing on each other since forever! She sighed and giggled. Then, she looked over at Ginny, who was dating Harry, and she giggled yet again. She fell back onto her bed, unable to compose herself. Finally, she did, and walked back over to the window. _I'd better get dressed and get this day over with_. And so, she quickly got changed into jeans and a t-shirt, with the 'Weird Sisters' logo that Tonks had given her for Easter last year. She walked out of her dormitory and into the Common Room only to find Ron sitting there, gazing into the now empty fireplace. He was wearing a pair of extremely worn jeans and his Weasley sweater from last year. He didn't seem to notice her as she walked down the stairs.

"Morning Ron," she said joyfully, smiling at him.

He slowly turned around. "Morning Mione," he quickly got up to hug her. She was thrown into a fit of silent giggles. The top of her head only reached up to the bottom of his neck.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ron…let's go down the breakfast…"

"Ladies first…" he said, putting his hand out in front of her.

"Oh, stop it…" said Hermione, pulling his hand and dragging him out of the portrait hole.

When the arrived in the Great Hall, it was deserted. Only Dumbledore was sitting there, in his high-backed chair…his hands folded, as if waiting for the first students to come in. Once he'd seen Ron and Hermione, his eyes twinkled, he broke into a smile, and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, taking a seat near Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know, but let's just eat…"

"Since when do you look forward to eating?" asked Ron, staring at Hermione in amazement as she filled her plate with a few eggs.

"Well, I was studying for our N.E.W.Ts last night…"

"Hermione, they're not until spring!"

"Of course they're not, but I want to get a head start. I mean, now that the O.W.L.'s are over, what else is there to prepare for?"

"A life with me…" said Ron under his breath.

"Ron…"

"Yes?"

"Ronald Weasley, are you asking me to marry you?" asked Hermione, a confused, but excited grin on her face.

"Not right now…but it's something I've been thinking about…you know…after we get out of Hogwarts…" ?

"I can't believe this…" she said, finally stopping cutting up her eggs, which were in thirty-seconds now. She shoveled them into her mouth, still staring at him.

"Well, you'd better start!" he said, shoving some eggs of his own into his mouth.

Silence.

"Why?" she asked him, "Why must I start believing this?_ Why_ do you love me?"

"Because you loved me first," he said simply.

She smiled. "We loved each other ever since we met, silly!"

"Nah, I think what gave it away was when we were born."

Hermione laughed. He leaned over and kissed her, since there was nobody else in the hall.

"Mmm…eggs…"

"Ron!" Hermione whined.

"That's my name, smart-pea, don't wear it out…"

"No, I mean people are coming…"

Ron broke away. "How would you know?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised. "I thought you closed your eyes when you were kissing me! Did you change your policy?"

Hermione giggled. "I just opened my eyes at the last minute! And I really don't think it's a good idea to snog in an open area, we are Head Boy and Girl, you know…"

"Yes…but we'll finish it later…"

Hermione giggled. "Ron!"

"So, you two having a good snog as usual?" asked Harry, entering the table with Ginny.

"Well…it doesn't state in the rules that it's illegal to snog…"

"Hermione…" started Ron.

Ginny giggled. "Ugh, Ron…P.D.A.'s not necessary!"

"What's a P.D.A.?" asked Ron, in shock that his sister would know.

"Public Display of Affection!" exclaimed Harry promptly.

"But…"

"Don't you 'but' me, Ronald Weasley…" started Hermione.

"Ooo…a Weasley woman's getting restless…" said Harry sarcastically.

"What? I'm not a…"

Ron shook his head, and put his finger to his throat behind Ginny's and Hermione's backs.

"I mean…"

"What a second…did I miss something here?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"But, Ron…you said you were going to…" said Ginny.

But, again…Ron widened his eyes and put his finger across his throat.

"Right…" said Harry, grinning at him as he ignored that he and Ginny were even there.

"So…did you finish your Transfiguration homework?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Yes!" said Ron and Harry together, indignantly.

"Sor_ry_! Honestly, I swear, if I didn't check up on you two…"

"Hermione, we're big boys, we can handle ourselves…" began Ron.

"Hmm…I'll remember that the next time you kiss me…" said Hermione softly, but only so much that Ron could hear.

Ron laughed and put his hand around her waist ever-so slightly, so that nobody else would notice.

After finishing their breakfast, Harry and Ron decided to go to the Quidditch Pitch and enjoy their day off, to which Hermione said, "You know, if you don't get a good job…it's not like I didn't _try_ to help you…"

"Aw…c'mon Hermione…it's the weekend…" whined Ron.

Hermione just put her hand up to his face.

"Are you American all of a sudden? I mean…hello… 'Talk to the hand cause the ears ain't listenin'?" he asked her.

Harry couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Ginny. "That's right…" she said indifferently. Ron gaped at her with utter amazement."What? I hope you're not ogling where you shouldn't be..." said Hermione, her eyes narrowed.

Harry and Ginny just laughed more at this comment.

"Well…why don't you two just leave…Hermione and I better start thinking about how we're going to wear our hair tonight at the mask…" said Ginny, pushing Harry and Ron away, and leading Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"Ron is the weirdest guy sometimes, Ginny…" said Hermione, as she sat there in the Gryffindor Common Room, reviewing her Transfiguration homework.

"You know…it's weird, we both love him…"

"Yeah…sisterly and romantically…it's just…interesting…I never thought about it that way…"

"It feels sort of odd…you know…my best friend…Hermione Granger…is dating my _brother_…" said Ginny, not looking up from her Astronomy report and shuddering.

Silence.

"You know…I think he's going to ask me to marry him…" said Hermione, off-topic.

"He was _supposed_ to today, but…whatever…" said Ginny, looking up from her work and smiling at Hermione.

"Well…you know…Harry was _supposed_ to propose to you today, but…whatever…" said Hermione in the same tone as Ginny, and they both keeled over laughing, and were now rolling on the Common Room rug.

"Girls?" said a confused, low voice from the common room door.

"Ginny? Hermione?" asked Harry.

"We…" Hermione laughed.

"We were…" said Ginny, and also, couldn't control her laughing.

"We were just talking…" said Hermione, still not able to control herself.

"About you…" said Ginny, now patting Hermione on the back, who was laughing so hard she was crying, and Hermione was doing the same to Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. "I do hope that our girlfriends haven't gone mad on us!" said Harry, and Ron and Harry ended up laughing one the ground next to them. It was only about fifteen minutes later that they'd been laughing on the ground for over an hour. They suddenly stopped to stare at each other.

Ron and Ginny were so red, they almost blended into the carpet. Hermione was a blue-ish purple from lack of air. Harry, however, was a deep magenta, and was terribly clashing with the carpet.

Silence.

Harry reached over and gave Ginny a swift kiss at the same time that Ron gave Hermione one.

"We should get ready," Hermione whispered, in a tone that clearly said she didn't care if they didn't.

"Yes, you're right…" said Ron, getting up off of her. Harry and Ginny did the same.

"It's dinner time anyways…" said Ginny.

"Yes…and after that's the Masquerade…" said Ron, grinning at Harry.

"I forgot, what you two going as are

"Vell, ve are going as vampire and vampiress!" said Harry, in a voice that terribly reminded Ron of Krum.

"Oh, that's right!" said Hermione, now caught in reminiscence.

"You know, we were thinking of going as Tonks and Charlie…" said Ginny, laughing as she looked at Ron's stern look.

"You know, it's weird…he's older that Percy, and Fred, and George, and he hasn't found true love yet like the rest of his three younger brothers…"

"You forgot a brother, Ron," added Hermione.

"Oh, right…Bill…"

"Well…we'd best get ready before we go to the Great Hall," said Ginny.

"Come on, Harry…let's go…" said Ron, as they headed to their staircase. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, and giggled, as they headed up to their dormitory. Ron had a sign on his back in Draco Malfoy's handwriting:

'Watch it! I'm the true love of a Mudblood! Don't snog me unless you ask her first!'

This was it. The Masquerade Ball, one of the highlights of the 7th year's lives at Hogwarts. And the best part was, it was _only_ the 7th years that got to go, and of course, Ginny…who was invited by Harry. The Great Hall had been totally rearranged with only about seventy-five tables in all, with two chairs in each, for each of the matching couples. The weirdest thing of all was that even the teachers had dates. Professor Dumbledore was going with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid had asked Madame Maxime, Professor Sprout was going as a friend with Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick was going with Madam Pompfrey.

Dumbledore had decided to do a unique song for every couple's costume, including his own. Harry watched Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and two Slytherin girls he didn't know the name of, dance as ghosts to some American song called 'Ghostbusters'. They'd put half invisibility charms on themselves to look like ghosts.

Ginny and Harry took seats towards the front of the room, and Ron and Hermione toke the table next to them. Everyone danced for a while, and then, The Weird Sisters came onto an invisible stage and started singing their new song, "Superstitious Halloween". Almost nobody was dancing, until Dumbledore led McGonagall out to the dance floor, where they danced to the slow ballad. Harry and Ginny came out next, and after that, more than half of the students came slowly walking onto the dance floor. Finally, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left sitting in their little table.

"Shall we dance, my medieval princess?" asked Ron to Hermione, holding his hand out to her.

"Yes we shall, my…er…what are you again?" said Hermione, one of her eyebrows raised. "Oh, right…my prince…" Ron gave her a harsh, but loving look and led her out to the dance floor. They got into such a position that Hermione's back was on his chest, and she looked up at him as they danced. Ron slipped his hands around her waist and swayed her slightly with the music. He kissed her forehead ever so slowly as the music played and ended. Nobody moved. Everyone kept dancing, and Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and enchanted the tables so they sung slow-dancing Halloween music.

Ron smiled. "What?" asked Hermione quietly, grinning softly.

"Ah…nothing…just thinking that I must be the happiest man in the world."

"Oh, stop it!" exclaimed Hermione, half sarcastically. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I thought you'd figured it out by now, my little smart-pea…" said Ron, looking down into her eyes.

"You love me more than anything in the world," whispered Hermione.

"Yes…I do love you."

Silence.

"I love you, too."

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Ah…yes…I knew this would be coming. Of course I will, I wouldn't marry anyone else."

"Neither would I, my medieval princess, neither would I."


End file.
